


Helping a Spider

by TheDoorway



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorway/pseuds/TheDoorway
Summary: You joined Overwatch a few months ago and have made many friends. Amelie Lacroix however, is different to everyone else. After she is kidnapped by Talon, will you be able to save her or will she become an emotionless shell of the human being she once was. Who knows, she might even take a liking to you.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey (Y/N), over here!” Mercy aka Angela Ziegler called over to you from the other side of the dining hall.

“Yeah yeah, hold on!” you shout back as you pick up your tray full of food after a vigorous training session with the Relentless Russian, Zarya. As you make your way over to Angela and a few other Overwatch agents, including McCree and Lucio, you think about how lucky you are to have made such great friends after having only been an official Overwatch agent for a few months. Angela (being the resident medic meaning she would see you almost every day after you pushed yourself too hard in training) quickly became your best friend and you would normally go to her if something was up. McCree, however was just as good a friend as Angela and you immediately fitted in with him causing you to get into trouble a lot with the higher ups such us Jack and Reyes. 

As you walk over to the table you notice out of the corner of your eye, a woman sitting by herself on a table away from everyone else. 

Obviously, the other agents notice this, as McCree suddenly says “Ah don’t you worry yourself about her (Y/N), she’s probably just a bit down about the challenge she lost earlier against me.”  
At this, McCree turned towards the woman and raising his voice slightly, asked “Ain’t that right Amelie?”

The woman visibly shrunk away from the group and replied with a weak “yeah…”

You instantly felt bad about the interaction as you knew the situation with Amelie and how she felt separated from almost everyone after what happened in her last relationship. You also knew that Gerard, her husband, was almost always away on a mission to take down Talon but when he was here she immediately went to him for comfort. You hoped that she didn’t take the interaction with McCree the wrong way, but with her you could never be sure.

“Come on Jesse, tell me about what happened with Angela earlier!” You excitedly asked, both intrigued and trying to get the attention away from Amelie. 

Angela’s face instantly turned a shade of red and then she managed to stutter out “Uh… I-I don’t know w-what you’re on about (Y/N) ...”

“Come on Ange I was obviously gonna tell (Y/N) here what happened.” McCree said with a smirk on his face. “Besides, I think he has a right to know. After all you were moaning his nam-“

“SHUT UP YOU CLINT EASTWOOD WANNABE SON OF A BITCH” Angela screamed.

This instantly caused everyone on the table to erupt into laughter and earned interested glances from other tables in the dining hall, even Amelie looked over to see what was happening. During the laughter, McCree was knocked off his seat by a fist of a very aggravated blonde woman. 

“Alright, I probably deserve that” McCree said from the floor.

Amelie then turned back to her table with a new found smile along with everyone else in the hall. You however, were stunned.

“Angela lets talk about this later yeah?” You suggest in order to save her from any further embarrassment but also to stop any questions as to why you were blushing profusely. 

“S-sure” she managed to reply before looking down at the floor.

After everyone had calmed down enough to form a conversation and McCree had sat himself back down on his seat, you suggested to talk about everyone’s plans for the weekend.

“Oh yeah I almost forgot!” exclaimed Lucio, “I’m taking out Hana to dinner at that new Italian place down by the coast”.

“Aww that’s so sweet!” Tracer chimed in.

“What about you Lena?” McCree asked.

“Oh, just chilling out with Emily in the town” Lena responded with a blush slowly forming on her cheeks.

“Well what’s that all about Lena?” Angela asked for the first time after her outburst.

“W-what’s what about luv?” Lena responded in a hushed tone.

“Come on now, spill the beans!” You responded in place of Angela who seemed pleased with your response.

“Um uh… bye!” and with that tracer zipped out of the hall, leaving a streak of blue behind her. 

“Huh.” McCree spoke up “That was strange.”

“Yeah well, I’d rather not know what Lena gets up to with Emily in her free time…” Lucio responded, causing a nod of agreement to go around everyone at the table.

Seeing an opportunity for a bit of fun Lucio piped up “So here’s a suggestion.” Worried glances were exchanged between agents. “What’s everyone current romantic situation?”

“Dammit Lucio” you thought to yourself “He knows just how to make a conversation awkward.”

“Well we all know about mine” Lucio continued but then looked in the general direction of McCree, Angela and yourself.

McCree was the first to speak. “I’m uh trying a long distance thing with Hanzo.”

“The Shimada?” Angela inquired.

“Yeah and Genji says hi by the way”

“Oh, that’s good…” Angela trailed off looking into the distance.

“Well what about you Doc?” McCree said looking towards Angela expectantly. “You seem to be interested in a certain someone- “

“Don’t” Angela replied sternly but with a blush once again forming on her cheeks. “I um don’t currently or have recently have or had a boyfriend.

“Huh” you responded along with McCree “I thought you were, well, you know…”

“Gay” McCree finished your sentence. 

“N-No I’m not or ever have been where did you get that idea from?” Angela desperately asked.

Lucio was the first to respond saying “Well you did seem to be pretty into Fareeha.”

“Oh don’t be silly, we’re just friends plus I just told you I’m not gay so there.” Angela responded triumphantly.

“I guess that leaves me then?” you ask as if there was another answer.

“Yep” McCree replies obviously looking forward to this.

“Well, first of, you haven’t got a chance cowboy” you said laughing.

McCree, mocking a blow to his heart responded, “Well there goes all my advances” then proceeded to laugh.

However, due to the laughing you and McCree shared, you didn’t see Angela and Amelie’s knew found interest in the floor.

“Other than that,” you continue “The most recent relationships were with a Swiss and then a French woman.”

“Damn,” McCree responded, “Look at you (Y/N), you multicultural son of a bitch” then proceeding to slap you on the back.

Lucio, then doing what Lucio does best, proceeded to make the situation even more awkward for the Swiss and French women in the dining hall. “Hey, that’s pretty ironic considering that our very own Swiss and French women seem pretty into you (Y/N)!”

“Seems our boy has got a type” McCree replied causing a snicker to be shared between himself and Lucio.

“Guys please,” you say, “I think Angela has been embarrassed enough for today.”

Once again Angela blushes and at this point you begin to think she is gonna explode.

“What about poor ol’ Amelie” McCree said looking in the French woman’s direction. “She must be pretty embarrassed considering she’s married but hey, if she ever needs a shoulder to cry on again then I think you’d be great (Y/N)!” 

“Jesse!” everyone shouts at him at the same time. 

“Not cool man…” Lucio says.

“Yeah Jesse you know how she feels about her relationships after what happened.” Angela follows up.

“Oh shit…” McCree responds suddenly obviously just realising what he said “Sorry Ame, it was my bad!” Shouting at her.

Amelie is now visibly shaking and on the verge of tears as she shouts back at him “Ta gueule, TA GUEULE!”

With this she stands up and runs out of the hall causing you to stand and with an angry look at McCree, you chase after her. You search everywhere in the watchpoint asking people if they had seen her but coming up short. You knew the reason Amelie was so upset about this and it wasn’t a nice reason. When she came to the watchpoint after meeting Gerard everyone was told to be nice to her and not ask about the visible marks on her arms and legs. Of course, over time everyone let curiosity get the better of them and insisted that Amelie tell them. This then caused her to burst into tears and run off to her room with a furious Gerard exiting the room after her entering it. Our training was tripled in difficulty by Jack as per request of Gerard after he told us about the abusive past relationship of Amelie. Since then everyone has tried being nicer to her but she rejects everyone advances. Recently however, you noticed that she doesn’t even go to Gerard for comfort anymore even though he was the only one she found she could trust. 

Just as you are about to think of the cause of her absence from Gerard, you see her on the cliff edge. “Amelie!” you shout out.

“Vas-t’en” she responds looking out over the ocean.

“You know I won’t and I’m beginning to think that you don’t really want that either.”

With this, she turns around to face you and simply asks “why?”

You immediately take a step closer to her and say, “Because I care about you and I want to know you are safe and not doing some crazy thing like being near a cliff edge when you’re clearly not thinking straight.”

Amelie responds with a simple “Hmph” and then turns back around.

Due to you being closer to her you now notice a mark on the back of her neck that you haven’t seen before. You consider asking about it but then remember how she might act out at the mention of her past. 

“I know you see it.” She states coldly.

“See what?” 

“The mark.”

“Dare I ask, but Amelie. Is it recent?”

Almost immediately after you ask the question she turns around and embraces you so tightly it catches you off guard and you are lucky you don’t topple over. You then hear a sob and feel your shoulder being dampened. 

“Hey, hey Amelie?” you say taking her head in your hands “What’s wrong, you know I am here for you right?” 

“It’s him,” she replies after thinking for a minute “and oui.”

Confused at everything you just heard you ask “Who’s he and then yes what?”

Amelie shakily responds with “Gerard isn’t the man I married, h-he’s changed."

Then it dawns on you looking down at her arms and seeing new marks you’ve never seen before. “Oh my God…” you say breathlessly. “I promise I will help you Amelie and everyone else will help you through this.”

Suddenly Amelie breaks away from the hug and almost shouts “Non, not them. I cannot trust them after the hurtful things they say. You are the only one that has never said anything bad and that is why only you can help me.”

“Of course Amelie and don’t worry about the others, I’ll tell them what they’ve done and then they’ll change or I’ll make them.” You say opening your arms. She goes back in for another hug and after a few minutes of just standing there in each other’s arms she speaks up.

“And oui, I know that you are here for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The watchpoints gym always did seem a bit ominous to you as you walk out of the changing room and move to the running machines. Ominous, because half of the lights were either flickering or just completely broken. So, when Jesse McCree jumps out at you from around a corner after you finish stretching, you punch him in the side of his face sending him to floor with an “Oompf.”

“Jesus Jesse, don’t do that man!” you exclaim at him kneeling down next to him.

“Why do I seem to attract everyone’s fists nowadays…” he mumbles in response.

“Well how about you stop being a dick for a start?” you retort at him, helping him up.

“Pff, like that’s ever gonna happen” he responds causing you to share a laugh, “anyway, what happened with Amelie?”

“She wasn’t exactly happy with your joke but I managed to calm her down” you reply getting up onto the running machine.

“Attaboy (Y/N)! I knew you could calm her down” McCree responds, grinning.

“Yeah well, I told her I would help her out and that I would tell you to be a bit nicer so knock off the jokes about her past, yeah?” you ask beginning at a slow pace on the machine.

“I feel bad after what I said so yeah I’ll try my best” McCree answers beginning to unload on a punching bag.

Trying to lighten the mood you ask, “In other news, what was the whole thing with you and Angela about yesterday?”

“Oh, I’m uh not allowed to tell ya after she kinda pulled me aside later yesterday and told me if I said anything to you about it I would, and I quote “be left to bleed out on the next mission no matter how important I am to the success of it” so I agreed and moved on.” McCree replied suddenly looking around.

“Fair enough,” you respond “I’m gonna talk to her about it at some point anyway so I won’t pry but I’m guessing from the sneak peek I heard from you it’s not gonna be a comfortable conversation?” you inquire.

“Nah it Ain’t gonna be great for her but it’s kinda her fault so…” the cowboy responds finishing up on the punching bag.

After a few more minutes of running you decide it’s time to move on and ask McCree “Hey Jesse, do ya mind spotting me?”

After a few seconds of silence, he responds with “I guess…”

“Thanks bud” you respond with a grin. 

After getting ready you begin to lift but just as you do, Lena comes past and knocks into McCree causing the American to topple onto you.

“Ah shit,” you groan “As much as I know you love me man, can you kindly get the fuck off of me? I think I’m gonna get crushed to death.”

McCree instantly picks himself up and takes the weight with him. After catching his breath, he shouts “LENA!” causing said women to creep out from around the corner.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I am sooo sorry (Y/N)!” she says while rushing over to you.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” you manage to wheeze out, “why were you in such a rush anyway?”

“Oh, I was told that Emily was here but it’s obvious Lucio knew exactly what would happen” she responds trailing off.

“Why is Lucio such an evil genius” you think to yourself.

“I think I’m gonna go see Ange and see if shes got anything to help this pain in my chest” you say to the two agents.

“Well that’s gonna be awkward…” McCree says chuckling to himself.

“Good idea (Y/N)” Lena states “and again, sorry!” and with that she’s off again.

“Yeah see ya Jesse” you say punching him on the arm a bit harder than would be deemed friendly.

“Tell me how it goes!” he shouts back as you walk away.

As you’re walking to the med bay you see Amelie walking to her room and decide to greet her. “Hey Amelie.”

She responds with a quick “Bonjour” followed by a shaky, “can I t-talk to you for a minute?” 

“Hold on like 10 minutes and I promise I’ll come and talk, I just gotta see Angela about something first thanks to Lena and Jesse.”

“Que s'est-il passé?” she responds, suddenly looking worried rather than nervous.

“Just a bench press gone wrong and Jesse falling on me but I’m fine” you respond “I gotta get going know so I can come back and talk to you yeah?”

Amelie, calming down responds with “Oui” and moves inside her room shutting the door behind her.

“I don't even wanna guess what that's about…” you think to yourself continuing down the hallway.

Once you get to the door of the med bay you knock three times in a particular pattern that lets Angela know it’s you. This causes a lot of shuffling to be heard from inside and the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

The door opens to reveal Angela with a worried face and she quickly asks “(Y/N)? What’s wrong, did something happen?”

“Nothing serious Ange,” you assure her “just a stupid training injury again.”

Angela’s face immediately softens and leading you in she says, “I told you to be more careful after last time!” 

“I know, I know but this time it wasn’t actually my fault!” you respond with a laugh.

“Oh really? because last time it was Reinhardt’s fault for you falling flat on your face on the running machine.” She jokes back at you.

“Yeah but this time it really wasn’t!” you plead “besides Lucio was the one who told Lena Emily was in the gym and you know her, tumbling around trying to find her. This then lead to Jesse and the weight I was lifting to fall on my chest until I could barely breath.” 

“Oh my God (Y/N)!” Angela exclaims “lie down right now and let me look at you.”

You were about to argue and just ask for something for the pain but then realizing that no one has ever won an argument with the doctor, you lie down on your back waiting for Angela with an evil plan forming in your mind.

“Come on (Y/N), you know you have to take your shirt off.” Angela says with her hands on her hips.

Smirking you reply, “Well after what I’ve heard about what you’ve been doing behind closed doors, I don’t know if you’re asking that for medical or personal reasons.”

Angela’s face instantly flushes red and she turns away from you and exclaims, “Why did you have to bring that up now!” 

“Eh, though it’d be fun doc” you respond laughing to yourself.

“No! Stop, just stop!” she pleads.

“Alright, Alright I’ll stop if you just tell me what happened because no one has actually explained this to me yet!”

“Well I um you know uh was quite b-bored?” she responded stuttering over every word. “So I decided to um look up a link that Hana sent me a while back?” she continued almost asking for approval.

“Annnd” you inquire.

“It was a uh pretty g-graphic video of two people dressed up like u-us and they were you know…-”

“Oh” you respond thinking about what Angela just said. After a minute of silence you speak up, “So I take it you look forward to our meetings in here then?” surprising yourself at your new found courage.

Angela still red in the face managed to stutter out “Y-Yeah a b-bit…”

“She thought that I was serious. ” you think to yourself.

“Oh, I didn’t know you uh felt like that Angela” you say, beginning to blush yourself.

“Yeah w-well I’m sure you’ve got your sights set on someone else so it’s stupid I know and if you don’t- “

“Angela” you say sitting up and putting your hands on her shoulders, “I don’t have my Sights set on anyone right now because I’m still trying to get better at the whole agent thing and besides, I wouldn’t even have time for anyone else right now. Also, don’t change because of this? And hey, now i know you're available.”

A Smile forming on Angela’s face causes her to respond with, “Oh ok, I look forward to it (Y/N).”

As you sit back down Angela puts her hand on your shoulder and says “Oh, one more thing. Thank you for not making this a big thing like Jesse has and uh, maybe don’t tell anyone what happened here?”

“No problem” you reply, giving her a quick nod.

After finishing up in the med bay and saying goodbye to Angela, you almost forget that you have to head to Amelie’s room to talk with her. When you reach her door at the other end of the hall, you knock and say “Amelie, its me.” 

“Come in” she responds just loud enough for you to hear.

When you open the door, you are faced with a sight that to most agents seems heavenly. Instead of a normal fairly small room like most agents get, Amelie’s room is about four times the size and lavishly decorated.

“I guess these are some perks of being married to him then” you say gesturing to the items in the room.

“I guess…” she responds standing up.

“Hey Amelie, is everything alright?” you ask slowly moving towards her, “You wanted to talk to me about someth- “

Before you could finish your sentence, she begins tearing up and like the day before and runs into you, embracing you. 

“Do I deserve it?” she asks, muffled by your shoulder.

“Deserve what?” you respond, genuinely clueless.

“What Gerard does to me” she responds pulling away and once again see marks and bruises you’ve never seen before all over her body. 

“Oh God Amelie” you say shocked and pull her back into a hug, “No, no one, especially you deserves this.”

“But you don’t know what I’ve done” she says, still sobbing on you.

“Shhh, it’s alright. Look sit down here with me and tell me what you’ve done.” You say soothing her and leading her to the edge of her bed.

“I-I did something really, really bad” she stutters out.

“You might have yes, but nothing you’ve done makes you deserve this kind of treatment Amelie!” you say, raising your voice.

This makes Amelie shrink back from you, causing you to soften your tone and say, “I’m sorry Amelie, I’m just so annoyed that Gerard is doing this to you after what he told us.”

“It-It’s alright It’s just that he shouted at me when I told him…”

“I promise Amelie, no matter what you’ve done I will not be angry.” 

“Merci” Amelie responds, calming down and wiping her eyes. “A few weeks ago, I was walking down to the town when a felt like someone was watching me. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I heard a female voice say something in Spanish I think. I feared for my life, so I ran until I trapped myself in a dark alley.” When she said this, Amelie began to tear up again and whispered “je suis tellement stupide.”

“No Amelie. You are many things but stupid is not one of them” you say hugging her again.

“A-Anyway,” she continued turning away, “The woman then revealed herself and as it was so dark I could barely make anything out other than the purple clothing. S-She told me that Talon had people near my family and that if I didn’t do it then they would, would- ” 

“It’s ok Amelie you don’t have to say anything else” you quickly interrupt her.

“N-Non, i-it's fine. She told me I had to place microphones around the base so that they could listen in and that if I didn't they would know”. 

“Oh Amelie…” you say holding her tightly as she begins to cry again.

Just as you begin comforting her, you hear a knock at the door. Then you hear Gerard’s voice.

“Amelie? You in there?”

This causes Amelie to start crying even harder and you whisper, “Don’t worry I’ll take care of this.”

“Ok, just don’t hurt him please or he’ll take it out on me.” Amelie responds also in a whisper.

“Son of a bitch” you think, but just as you go to say something Gerard speaks up.

“Is someone in there with you? You son of a bitch what are you doing with my wife!”

Before you get a chance to open the door, Gerard slams it open and moves towards you so quickly you have to dodge out of the way. 

“Woah, Gerard calm down!” you say to the enraged Frenchman, “Amelie said she wanted to talk to me about something and so I came in to talk to her.”

“Sureeee, a bet that’s the only reason you came in here, out of good will and not because you want her! I see the way you look at her!” Gerard exclaims.

You and Amelie simultaneously gasp. Amelie is the first to recover saying, “Gerard! That is not what is happening here! Just because you are a horrible husband and (Y/N) is the first person to actually be nice to me in ages, doesn’t give you a right to lash out like that!”

“Oh! I’m the horrible person in this relationship and totally not the women who BUGGED THE ENTIRE BASE!” Gerard shouts in response moving towards Amelie.

“Hey man, back off,” you say stepping in between the french duo.

“You think you have a right to say anything here!” Gerard replies raising his fist, preparing to strike.

If it wasn’t for Amelie stepping in and pulling down Gerard’s arm, you would probably be seeing Angela for the second time that day.

“Just stop, both of you!” Amelie shouts shocking both of you.

"See what you're doing to her!" you say gesturing at Amelie.

“(Y/N), come with me and Gerard stay here.” Amelie responds sternly.

“Minet…” Gerard mutters under his breath, as you are led outside with Amelie closing the door after you are both outside.

“Look, I am grateful for what you’ve done for me, but you have to go now before this gets any more heated, d ‘accord?” 

“Fine, fine but if he does anything that you don’t want him to, you tell me okay?” you respond looking at the door to her room. “And I promise, I won’t let anyone beat you ever again ok?”

“Oui, I promise.” Then all of a sudden, she pulls your face close to hers and captures your lips with her own. Its short and sweet but just enough to leave you in a state of shock. “Au revoir,Cherie” and with that she pulls away, turns around and enters her room closing the door behind her.

Little did you know, that was the last time you would ever speak to Amelie Lacroix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Que s'est-il passé?-What happened?  
> je suis tellement stupide-I'm so stupid  
> d ‘accord?-Okay?  
> Au revoir,Cherie-Goodbye, sweetheart.  
> Minet...-Pussy...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and left Kudos on the last chapter! I will try to do Widow some justice in this fic and I've got the next few chapters planned out so that's good. Anyway, thank you for reading and again Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ta gueule-Shut up (Apparently it's the worst way to say shut up in french)  
> Vas-t'en-Go away
> 
> So this is my first fic so please don't hurt me and other than that I will be updating this at some point and plan to give it quite a few chapters so hey if you like it stay tuned?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and if you wanna leave kudos or a comment then thanks!


End file.
